Wicked Lovely
by Cadaverlee
Summary: Marik loses his Millenium Rod one night on the Battle City blimp, so he goes looking for it and get more than he anticipated. Story finished after 3 years. Extreme crack. Y Marik x Y Bakura x Joey mainly Y Marik x Y Bakura RATED M FOR A REASON, KIDDIES


Whew! 3 years of this damn thing and I FINALLY finish it. Shite.

Anyway, extreme crack pairing between Y Marik x Y Bakura x Joey

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Joey yawned, walking into his room as the door behind him slid shut. The night had been a long one, despite only four duels. But they were long ones and worthy enough to watch, especially his. The blond yawned again, throwing his new "treasure" onto his bed. Funny thing was, Joey was just walking through the halls of the air ship and had just found Marik's Millennium Rod just lying there on the ground. Seeing this as an opportunity to get back at the said 'psycho', Joey picked it up and continued walking along like nothing ever happened. He snickered, picking up a towel, and heading to the bathroom in his room to shower. He was glad he had "persuaded" Kaiba to give Tristan and Duke their own rooms, or room, whichever. He was just thankful he had his own room.<p>

Twenty minutes later, none other than Bakura walked into Joey's room, a smirk evident on his face. His Millennium Ring had picked up on Marik's rod. He was still slightly confused as to why it was in Joey's room of all places. He shrugged to himself, deciding that he didn't care. He was just about to walk over to the bed and grab the rod when he heard the bathroom door crack open, faint whistling floating out of the ajar door. '_Crap!_' he thought harshly, inwardly cursing himself for dawdling about. He spotted a slightly ajar closet and took the opportunity to dart into it, closing the door back to once it was. He watched the blond with narrowed eyes as he strode out of the bathroom, thinking of how he could get that damned Millennium Rod. It would be too much of a hassle to send the idiot to the Shadow Realm, and it's not like he could just walk out of Joey's closet and ask for it. Bakura's eyes unconsciously traveled over the other's body as he examined the rod more closely, his back turned to Bakura. The only clothing Joey had on was a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Positioned quite low, in fact. Bakura licked his lips evilly, a sly smirk forming on them as he prepared to pounce on the unsuspecting blond.

– ~ * ~ * –

Marik walked through the halls in a bit of a hurry, his purple cape flowing freely behind him, in an attempt to reclaim his missing Millennium Rod as soon as possible. He was sure he dropped it somewhere around here. How could he have dropped it anyway? How could he have just... _dropped _it? He kept asking himself these questions all the while he was searching the halls up and down for the rod. He was fearful; and a bit amused, that an idiot would find it and by just dumb luck it _might _work for them. Or they just went around shanking whoever. Marik chuckled evilly and amusingly at the thought. Although, he was still kind of afraid of what kind of idiot would find -or would have found- it. '_An idiot like Wheeler..._' he thought suddenly. Of course! Again, it would be just _dumb luck_ that an idiot of that magnitude would find it! Angered a bit at the sheer thought of it, he stormed off in the opposite direction, seeking out none other than an unsuspecting Joey Wheeler.

– ~ * ~ * –

Finally, Marik had found Joey's room. How hard was it to find a freaking room on this blimp, much less a person? Apparently hard when the freaking blimp was like the size of Texas! He was just about to open the door when he paused. He thought he heard... moaning. A ghost? Marik almost burst out laughing at the thought. Really? A ghost haunting a giant balloon? Not likely. He then decided he was just going to barge in, whether Joey liked it or not. '_He'd_ _better not be naked or something._' Marik thought, grimacing as it crossed his mind. Marik pushed a button on the side panel of the door and stepped in as it slid open and a moment later closed, clicking as it locked. He stood in the dark, letting his eyes adjust, when he heard it. The distinct sounds of a, or the, bed slightly creaking, people moaning, panting, and skin slapping against skin, but just faintly. He opened his eyes wide in slight bewilderment, trying to get them to adjust faster. Carefully, as he was able to see more and more, Marik walked ever so softly towards the source of the sounds, which was, the bed. More accurately, the people _on_ the bed. He saw by the light of the filtered moonlight, two figures on Joey's bed. One of which was Joey, and the other, quite surprisingly, was Bakura. But no, they were not in fact just laying there... Heavens no...

"Are you going to cum for me?" Bakura asked silently, pressing his tongue to the lobe of Joey's ear, licking it. The blond moaned underneath him, enjoying the sensual feelings he was getting from the silver-haired man. Joey whispered something in between pants.

"Hm? I can't hear you." Bakura told him, speeding up the rhythm of both his hand and hips. He saw Joey swallow before answering.

"Yes!" Joey moaned rather loudly, arching his back into Bakura's fingers, which had ghosted lightly over the blond's navel. Bakura leaned down to tease Joey's neck, causing the said person to gasp. Bakura sped up slightly as he felt himself draw nearer and nearer to his release. Joey whimpered, a sign that he was coming close to his climax as well.

"Joey..." Bakura moaned, slightly shuddering as he came. Joey came not even a minute later gasping loudly before collapsing back onto the bed. Bakura lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them, enjoying the taste of the blond laying spent beneath him. He kissed Joey's cheek and then looked up at Marik, smirking.

"I would clap, but the neighbors might hear." Marik said jokingly. Bakura chuckled.

"Who them?" Bakura said, nodding in the direction of the–rather empty–next room. "Don't worry about them. They wouldn't know a good time even if _we_ were right in front of them." Marik gave a chuckle of his own as Bakura said this and crawled off of Joey to stand up. He took in the view of Bakura's naked figure, slightly shivering with delight. He walked over to him, pressing Bakura against himself.

"Mind if I join in? It really does look like fun." Marik asked. Bakura smirked as he shook his head 'no', and proceeded to capture Marik's lips in his own. The blond yami could feel his pants becoming increasingly tight as Bakura trailed kisses down his neck. Marik in turn ran his hands over the naked form pressed against him, marveling at how silky Bakura's skin was. It made him wonder how good it would feel against other places... As if reading his thoughts, Bakura began to slowly strip Marik of his clothes, all the while running his hands along each newly exposed area of flesh, until there was no trace of cloth anywhere on the tanned body.

"I like your body," Bakura panted, kissing Marik feverishly.

"I like yours more," Marik replied, kissing back with just as much enthusiasm. Bakura felt himself being lifted and roughly pushed up against a wall. His back arched into Marik from the coldness of it.

"This is new." Bakura stated, more to himself, as he wrapped his legs around Marik's waist. Marik smirked.

"By what definition?" he asked before biting down on Bakura's pale shoulder. Bakura moaned loudly, clutching the blond's shoulders as if he might fall. Marik licked at the wound and made sure it was to be visible for a few days or so.

"Being taken. Usually I'm the one to dominate, not be dominated." Bakura panted as he tried to regain control of his breathing. It wasn't working too well, for Marik kept nipping at a quite sensitive spot under Bakura's jaw, making him groan and tilt his head back against the wall.

"Not tonight, pretty boy." Marik said hastily, roughly thrusting into Bakura. The silver-haired yami cried out in sudden pain, making the blond halt his actions as he watched the other's face with obvious amusement.

"You act as if this is your first time." Marik teased. Bakura glared at him.

"It's not, and you could have at least warned me you jackass." he spat. Marik snickered.

"You sure about that?"

"Goddammit Marik! Forget about my sex history and just fuck me already!" Bakura growled, digging his nails into the other's shoulders to show he was not amused by Marik's sarcasm. Marik smiled dangerously and started thrusting into Bakura nonstop. Marik occasionally shifted angles, making Bakura either hiss in slight pain or just barely groan in slight pleasure. It seemed he kept missing that certain spot, which was making him a little irritated, which in turn made him pound into Bakura that much harder. But Bakura loved the roughness, even if Marik hadn't quite found the spot he was looking for. The silver-haired man smirked at how hard it was for someone else to find it sometimes. He almost laughed but instead let out a loud half moan, half gasp which had Marik smirking like crazy. He had finally found it!

"Oh gods...!" Bakura groaned loudly, his voice clouded with lust. He wanted to rip out Marik's hair when he stopped and pulled out of him. Marik just laughed at his expression and lifted Bakura's legs off of his waist. Once he was standing, Bakura opened his mouth to protest with a long string of cussing but was cut off when Marik turned him to face the wall and shoved him against it. He pressed his chest flush with Bakura's back and thrust back into him, hitting the spot he knew would make the silver-haired man see stars. Bakura gasped loudly.

"Fuck you." he spat at him.

"Maybe later. Right now I'm busy fucking _you_." Marik replied, taking Bakura's wrists and holding them against the wall. Bakura let his head fall back onto Marik's shoulder, making his back arch and his chest press against the wall. He moaned when he unintentionally ground his erection against the constant coolness of it.

"Fuck it all! Marik! If you don't move-"

"You might as well give yourself an orgasm? Hah, I just might like to see that." Marik finished, talking huskily into Bakura's ear. He shivered.

"Possibly. But another time." Bakura said.

"Another time then." Marik said as he smirked. He thrust again suddenly, making Bakura cry out. Again and again Marik pounded into Bakura, speeding up and hitting him with more force every time. And every time he thrust in, he had forced Bakura to grind himself against the wall, and it drove the paler male purely insane. After a few minutes Bakura had veered off the path of coherent speech, both mumbling random words and phrases in numerous languages and babbles, and howling with intense pleasure. Both his and Marik's breathing had become ragged, wild pants, and their skin flushed. Marik smiled at the thought that he was quite literally fucking Bakura senseless. He stole a glance at where he was holding Bakura's hands and at the claw marks in the wall, amazed he hadn't scratched completely through it yet. He was also proud of himself for turning the rather composed yami into an animal. In fact, he _loved_ it. If it weren't for the fact that he felt himself near his climax, he would continue to drive Bakura mad all night. But he didn't doubt Bakura was close as well.

"Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme..." Bakura muttered, digging his nails further into the wall. He ripped his hands away from Marik and wrapped them around the blond's neck instead, locking his hands behind him. Marik took this opportunity to run his hands up and down Bakura's sides, making him shudder and shiver more than he already was.

"I am." Marik said breathlessly, sinking his teeth into Bakura's neck. Bakura tugged on Marik's hair and groaning in response.

"Dammit Marik... so close... ah..." Bakura half said, half breathed. Marik couldn't deny that he was as well. A few more thrusts, grinds, and moans later, Bakura came hard with a loud cry, making himself dizzy and high at the same time. He almost thought he was going to blackout. As Bakura came, Marik did also, only moaning loudly. They stood still for a few moments trying to regain their breaths before Marik pulled himself out. Bakura whimpered softly. With help, Bakura managed to sit down on the floor with his back against the wall. Marik sat in front of him. Bakura muttered something.

"What?" Marik asked, looking to Bakura.

"Best sex I've had in a long time. Even with a guy." Bakura said again after he took a few breaths. Marik smirked.

"Your welcome."

"So what are we gonna do with our spent puppy over there?" Bakura asked, pointing to the bed – where Joey was asleep – with his thumb. Marik shrugged.

"Leave him here. It's his room after all."

"I suppose that's fair." Bakura said, a smirk evident on his face.

"Did you have something else in mind?" Marik asked.

"Sort of... but I'm too tired now." Bakura replied, resting his head against the wall. Marik only chuckled. He stood and started gathering his clothes. After a few moments, Bakura stood and followed suit. When the two were clothed once again, they took their respective Millennium items and started for the door. Before closing the door behind them, they each took a last glance at Joey. They hoped that in the morning he wouldn't remember what happened.

As the door closed and locked itself, the two looked at each other. Marik broke out into a smirk when he saw the "ghostly" figure of his light, Malik, appearing next to Bakura with a rather red face. Bakura looked at him as well, smirking.

"Perhaps next time..." Bakura started, and Marik nodded with obvious amusement. Malik quickly looked from one yami to the other with a tinge of panic, guessing their plan. He cleared his throat and spoke as firmly as his voice would allow.

"I'll have no part of it." Malik told them, glad when his voice didn't waver. Marik and Bakura smirked at each other. If there was at least one thing they could agree on it was that no matter how much Malik protested, he would eventually give in. One way or the other.

With one final nod, Marik walked toward his room as Bakura and Malik went the other direction towards theirs. Malik didn't approve of their acts tonight, but he said nothing. He wasn't in control. So there was nothing he could do. Deep in the back of his mind though, he wasn't as opposed to Bakura and Marik's plan as he led them to believe. He was human too. So it was natural he too felt desire, need, want, and everything that everyone else felt. The only difference was, he didn't want to be used. He wanted something real. He wanted love.

For now, he would settle with the fact that their acts were done. That after this tournament, he knew –hoped– that his dark half would no longer be in control; no longer exist. That he would be able to lead his own life.

Only time would tell, so for now, he would wait.

* * *

><p>So the ending is shitty. Sue me.<p>

Anyhow, there might be an alternate ending. Not sure yet :3


End file.
